Past Only for girls
by hitomi511
Summary: GaaraOC A lonely violent girl gets sucked in to the past because of some prophasy.What she finds out in the past will be mixed emotions or is it her true love.Find out by reading the story.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Intoduction

**Past**

**(Only For Girls)**

**Introduction**

Name:Flare Uchiha

Age:15

Grade:9

Hair Color:vary dark blue almost black

Length Of Hair:messy almost like Gaaras hai only yours is not red.

Eye Color:Black

Lives:Japan

Story:Your parents died when you where 2 so you dont remember what happen but you do know one thing and that is they died saving you but nobody will tell you who it was that was tring to kill you or why they tried to kill you.You only have one friend and her name is Cortney Johnsen.Nobody ever liked to play with you.You didnt know why but it was like they where afraid of you.But the only person that actually hung around you was Cortney.She was like you she was a orphan but she wasnt hated just shy around other people,and when shes around boys she wants to beat them up which makes no sence to you.

About:Your a top athleat at your school,you only have one friend in the world,when you get hurt it heals abnormaly quick.You live in a desent apartment close to your school.You dont have any family that you know of.Your hated by every one exept Cortney.

Looks:You have a short dress that is dark grey that comes to your thighs and have cuts on the sides that go up to your waist with leggings that are black that come to your knees.You have gloves that are dark grey that come up to about your elbow and black boots that come to half way to your knees and are especially made for running.

**Author: Ello people,how was that for a introduction?**

**Anyways let me atleast get 5 reviews and chapter 1 will be let loose.Untill then bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author:Let the real story begin!**

**Chapter One**

"Flame wait up!"Cortney said as she ran in the summer heat.

"Hey Cortney,whats up?"You said as you walked down a side walk on the road.

"Do you have any plans today?"She asked as she walked backwards in front of you.

"Sorry but today I have to visit my parents graves to clean the stones and I actually wanted to do this alone."you said as you looked up in the sky finding it very intresting at the moment.

"Oh,I understand can I atleast walk with you to the semitary?"

"Sure,"you said then a smile grew back on Cortneys face.

It grew silent for the moment.

Now they where taking a dirt trail that led to the semitary.

You heard little kids laughter in the distance and birds cherping in the trees.It was very peaceful.

"Hey Cortney,"you said in a dazed voice.

"Ya Flame?"She said in the same tone.

"You wana go shoping tomorrow?"You asked as you looked at her still walking in front of you.

"Sure,Id love to."She said in a happy tone.

"Hey Cortney,stop walking like that you might trip."You said as you saw a branch on the ground.

"K,oh I see.Branch."So Cortney was walking beside you,and you were looking at the clouds completly forgeting about the branch.

"Ahhhh"You said as you triped on the branch and fell on some one but it wasnt cortney.

"Hey you ok?"The voice sounded deep so it was probably a boy.

"Ya Im fine,sorry about that,I wast looking were I was going."

You said as you were geting up,with the help of the boy and Cortney.

Courtney was oviosely pised that a boy was here.

"That fine,names Rick."He said as he extended his arm for a hand shake.

"Hiya names Flame Uchiha."You said with a smirk.

"F-F-FLAME UCHIHA OMG!!!"He yelled then ran past you skreeming bloody murder.

"...ooooooookkkkk what just happen?"You said in a confused tone.

"I have no idea but that guy is crazy."Cortney said still looking the way he ran.

"Hm,arnt all boys."you said sighing then they continued walking.It became silent again untill you saw the semitary.

"Well there it is,I guess Ill see ya tomorrow then,bye."Cortney said as she walked away.

"Bye make sure to punch any guy that comes up to you."You said in a teasing voice.

She waved her hand not looking back.

"Well time to clean bolders."You said to your self,because your parents graves were huge.

When you got there you saw that your parents graves where already cleaned,polished and flowered.

"I wonder who did this...well I could atleast pray for them.

A hour later.

"Wow I feel tired for some rea-"then you lost conscousness.

(dream)

_It was black all around you and you felt cold._

_"Hello?Is anybody there."You said as your voice eckoed in the black room._

_All of a sudden you heard laghing in the distance,it was a singgle lagh,a girls lagh._

_"Hello who are you?"You said as a girl walked in front of you still giggling._

_"Hi my name is Harmony."The girl said in a gidy voice._

_A voice came out of no where._

_"Harmony hurry shes about to walk up!"The voice said in a deep tone._

_"Fine...'sigh' tomorrow go to the water fountain in the woods west of the semitary ,bye."Harmony said in a seriose voice._

_"Hmm I feel sleapy again-"you said before you fainted._

_"Hello,hello,wake up,"a voice said._

(End of dream)

"...mmmm who are you?"You said as you got up off of a bed?

"My name i-"She started.

"What the, where am I?"you asked as you looked around.

"Well you see,you where laying on the ground in front of the hospital so we tried to wake you but you where out cold."

She explained.

'But wasnt I at the semitary,and that girl,hmmm...oh well.'

"Well Im going home now thanks."

"But miss-"

"Bye,"You said then slamed the door and ran tring to find the way out.

"Get her!"The nurse said as you ran then security gaurds saw you and chased after you.

"Aww this is not turning out to be a good day."you said to your self tring to get away from the security gards.

"Come here little missy."

"Sit! Just keep on running keep on running,run,RUN,RUN,RUN, RUN! "You said out loud.

"Gotcha."A secutity gaurd said as he blocked your way.

"Pch thats what you think!"Then you ran to the side and the gaurd that was chasing after you ran in to the gaurd that was blocking your way,they both fell down and you ran over them.

"Ha told ya suckers!"then you ran out whith all the gards knoked out or steped on.

"Wow...that was...exiting."You said tring to ketch your breath.

All of a sudden you saw a picture of a fountain in the woods in your mind.

"Oh ya,I almost forgot.Ok did she say north from the semitary or east of the semitary or mabe she said west..south?aww sit I forgot what she said!"you said under your breath panicing.While some boys found intrest in watching you.

You finally relized you were being watched,then out of instinkt you slaped all the boys that were watching you with dirty thoughts.

But one boy caught your hand and said,"Hey why dont we go over to my house and have a good time?"The boy said with a perverted tone.

"Fck off $$ hle."You said oviosely pised at the way this boy was treating you.

"Oh thats know way for for a young lady to talk."Another boy said you were about to punch his lights out with you other hand.But then some one came over to you and freed you from the boys grasp.

"Im sorry but this girl clearly does not like what you are doing so could so kindly please walk away."The voice said in a kind and calm voice.

The gang was anoyed that a guy just walked in on them,while thay were having fun.

"Look why dont you just go away and Ill go on with doing my stuff."The guy said oviosely he was probably the leader of the group.

"Hmm...tough choice guess Ill have to knock some sense in to you boys,now wouldnt that be fair?"The man asked you sarcastically, but ment what he said.

"Um mister I can handle this."You say as you crack your knukles.

"Be my guest."The man said to you as he walked a bench near by.

"You dont know who their dealing with,"and with that the battle began.

"So girl you think you can beat us?Well think again.But before we kill you we might as well ask for your name."The leader said geting a hidden gun from his jacket.

You smirked and said,"Flame Uchiha,oh just to let you know this is the last time your ever going to walk the earth."With that you run up behind one of the guys and kick him to the ground before he could do any thing.Then a guy pulled out a knife and ran torwards you.Before hecould get you,you jump in the air and did a back flip then landed right behind him.

The guy that you put on the ground was geting up,while the other guy was still running and he stabed the other guy in the heart.You then quickly grabed the knife that was still in the corpses back and jumped to the nearest guy and sliced his neck in the front.You punctured the others in the heart.The leader still didnt pull out his gun untill you came to him.You ran full speed to the leader and ran the blood covered bladed across his stomach then piercing the blade in his heart as he fell.

"Aww man,now how am I suppose to clean this up?"You said in a worried tone.Then you heard a noise in the back ground,You turned and then sighed a relief when you realized it was the guy that was siting on the bench.

"Dont worry about that,turrn around."He said as he smirked.

"What the Hll?"You said as you look around.What once used to be a corpse and blood field is now renewed as if nothing has happened.

"I-I-I thought-"you started but the man cut in.

"I simply erased the thing,we dont want you going to jail now do we?"He said whith a soft smile.

"How?"You simply said with amazement.

"Magic."He said sarcasticly.

"Well I have to go now my friend is waiting for me."You said as you slietly bow your head as you started to walk off.

"Girl you clutz,You dont even know where to find her!"He said as he appeared on your left.You stoped and so did he.You looked up at him.

"How do you know?"You said as you slightly growl at the guy.

"My name is Kin,I am here to escort you to the fountain in the woods."He said with an emotionless tone.Then he grabed your hand you both vanished.

You two reappered at the water fountain where the girl was.

"Hi Flare,ya know why your here.Ill tell ya,so its like this we need you to go in the past and make a prophasy come true.The prophasey is that a boy that was rejected by every one but a girl befriends him and-"Harmony stoped her self when Kin signled her that they didnt have much time left there was some one coming.

"Why did you stop."You said a little disapointed because she wanted to here the rest.

"We have to send you back in time make sure you dont tell any body that you are from the future,got it,get it,good.Now lets do this."Then Harmony and Kin was behind her and in front of her,they linked hands and they started to glow when the both said a chant together then everything went black.

**Author:Ya know what Im just gona keep posting as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author:thanks for the reviews so far even though thats not much but still,thanks:)**

**Chapter Two**

You woke up to see that you were not by the water fountain any more.Actually It didnt even look close to the place you were before you blacked out.You stared in to space colecting your thoughts.All you remember is talking to this girl...

"Oh ya I remember now.Now to figure out where I am in the past." You said then you noticed a bag on the right of you.

"Hm...lets see whats in here,papers,wepons, ooo nice head band it has a symbol on it I think it stands for fire.I remember learning this in history class, that was the day I fell asleap in class though." You said to your self.

_One thing I do remember is that they arent supose to exist any more in my time.I think my teacher said they disapered like 100 years ago.So Im more than 100 years in the past!_

_"HOLY ST!!!" _You acidentally said out loud.

"Aww man,why me..." You said sulking.

"Well I guess I put this on."You said sighing.So you put it around your head.

"Hn..." Then you put on a belt that was in the bag and then put two of the dagger like things on either side of the belt.You put the strap of the bag around your sholder and started walking were ever not really caring where you go.

Then you heard foot steps,from the sound of it is sounded like it was coming from behind you.

I am so glad Im good with wepons,and I never lost a battle in my life,so what am I worryied about?

Then you heard the foot steps stop.

Hes probably trying to ambush me.Hn well its show time.

Then you did a big back flip in the air while pulling out one of the daggers then you,saw the man he had a mask on and silvery hair.

Gotcha

You appered behind the man holding the dagger in your left hand and putting it up against the mans neck.

"Hn...whats a fire shinobi doing just out side of the Hidden leaf village."

"hm...Shinobi,um whats that." You asked lossening your grip.

"Dont worry Im not your enemy." The guy oviosely ignored your question.

You sighed and put away the dagger.

"Now if your not my enemy whats your name?" You said standing in front of him.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi,people call me by Kakashi.So whats yours?" Kakashi questioned.

"My name?Flare Uchiha." you said smirking.

"Hm...you sure about that?" Kakashi said slightly agitated that you said that.

"You think I would forget my own name?" You said oviosely annoyed.

"Well I guess Ill have to take you to the Hokage,follow me." He said then he jumped on a branch of a tree near by and waited.You just staired at him.

"Come on up." He said.While he was reading a book.

"Um,ok?" You said with a confused look on your face.Then you jumped up to the tree branch that Kakashi was on.

"Now since, there is almost no trees at your home village. This is probably new to you. Now what we do to travel faster is we jump from branch to branch got it,now try it." He said more of an order than a question.

"Um like this?"You said as you jumped to another tree.

"Ya now follow me." He said as he put away his book,and went to the tree you were on.You followed him with no problem.

"So why are you in these parts its very rare to see a fire shinobi unless you want to send a message to the hokage." He said as you two where still jumping across the branches.

"Umm..I..actually I just became ... a ...ninga! there then I ran away they hated me anyways,all of them,hn even if they didnt know me they would hate my gutts." You said slightly mad when you remembered about in your time it was just like you said only you wished you ran away.

"Hmm...Im sorry.Do you know why they hated you.Do you have any paents or relatives that you know of?" He asked quietly.

"Well people where scared of me even if I didnt do any thing and then one day I heard one of the people say that,Dont go near that girl she has a monster inside of her.I didnt really care what people said so I didnt bother.Oh and no I most likely do not have any relatives any were."You said.Then you saw a village just up ahead.

"Where here, now let me see your travel papers."Kakashi said holding out his hand.

"What are those?"Then it clicked your mind.

"Oh,oh,oh you mean these?" You took off your bag and pulled out some papers.He read the papers.Then he smiled

"Well I think your going to be hated by a lot of girls to in this village.Right here a will from your parents it says to find Sasuke Uchiha and hell now what to do from there."He said as his smile got wider.

"Hey, whats so funny?" You said agitated that hes doing such a thing.

"Almost all the girls in this village loves Sauske,hn...and your going to be with Sauske because of your parents will."He said almost teasingly.

I wounder if he knows about me coming from the future because of a weird girl and a boy

"Ok this is the hokages office.All you have ta do is tell her why your here and show her your travel papers.Shell tell you what to do after that.Oh and just to let you know since you found Sauskes village now you wont be able to travel unless Sauske is with you got it?" He informed you and you exepted. Then you went in to the Door.You were met with two girls playing poker.

"Sorry Tsunade,but I win again." The girl with black hair said.

"Aw man I didnt even win one time." The other girl said,she had blonde hair.

"Tsunade we have a visitor." Kakashi said standing at the door.

"Oh,sorry heh...Hi are you knew here if you are please state your name and porpose for being here."She said in a normal straight tone.

"Um, my name is Flare Uchiha.My porpose for being here is my parents will.Heres my travel papers and only alittle a bit of info about me."You handed the papers to Tsunade.

"Hn...well arent you the lucky one how did you survive,Uchiha?"She said ovioseiy interested with your information.

"Um..I... dont remember?" You said with your hands behind you and your head down looking at the floor.

"Hm...well here is the address to Sauske you are dismissed,Oh and one more thing you wont be able to travel to any other place unless you have my or Kakashis approvall got it?So Ill gust keep your travel papers." She said as she was reading more things on the travel papers.

"Kay, thank you Hoka-"You were cut off when she said.

"Call Me Tsunade-sama kid."She said as she smirked,then went back to your traveling papers.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Then you bowed and walkd out of the room.

"Kakashi shell be on your team she is a high jounin posibally she would be a ANBU if she didnt run away,from the fire country.Her team mates died from an incident but it dosent say what kind.She has 100 Uchiha blood in her but doesnt know any thing about the attack.Itachi would have checked to make sure every single Uchiha was there."tsunade said to Kakashi.

"Dont worry about it she is in my hands now so you just try to find information and tell me,oh and she said one of the people said that she has a monster inside of her."Kakashi said

"Hmm..lets see we go left umm..." You looked down at the paper then started walking again still looking at the paper.Then you bumped in to something.

"Gomen I wasnt watching where I was going."You siad as you looked up from the paper.It was a boy that looked alot like you.

"Who are you?"The boy said bluntly.More like a command than a question.

"My names Flare.Whats yours?"You said in a stright voice.

"Sauske,Last name?"He said he looked like he was curiose but tried to hide it.

"Uchiha,yours?" He looked stunned.You smiled at him.

"Uchiha." He said.

"I found you."then you quickly hugged him then he took your hand.

"Hn...come with me."Was what he said before he turned around and walked.

"Nice house." You say as you looked around.

"hn..."Then he walked up stairs you followed him.He stoped at the last door it was the most cleanest place yet.He opened the door and it was a girls room to the looks of it hes been cleaning it every week it was a blue room whith a twin bed in one of the corners the room and a desk with japanese books on it and other ornaments on it.Then ther was two doors on either side of the room.

"Thisll be your room from now on got it?"He said with a nonemotional tone.

"Kay,so Ill be living here now?"You said questionally.

"Thats up to you now isnt it?"He said coming into you room.

"Clans must stick together unless their traitors."You said as you smiled.Then you went to hug Sauske.

"Thank you Sauske!"You said still holding on to him.

"Um...ya...no prob."He said looking away because he was blushing.

Then the two of you heard the front door open.

"SAUSKE-KUN!!!"You two heard.Sauske sighed and muttered to himself, you thought it was 'stupid fan girls' or some thing like that.

"We have to get out of here quick." He looked around then his eyes found a window.

"Out the window on to the roof got it." He said then you two went to the window and on to the roof.You closed the window so the people wouldnt suspect anything.

"Sauske-kun?Where are you?" One of the girls said while searching your room.

"Umm Sauske?Why did a bunch of girls barge in to the house?" You asked him.As you two sat down looking at the sun set.

"Fan girls.Im geting out of here follow me if you want."He said as he got up from where he was sitting.Then you got up two and he thought that ment you were going with him.So he sprinted off with you following closely behind.

You both slowed down to a walk when you whent to a dirt path in the forest.

"These are the training grounds." He said still walking.You looked around in curiosity.Then you see two people training it was a girl and a boy.The girl noticed us first.

"Sauske-san!where have you been?I checked your house and you werent there."She asked.This girl had pink hair.

_Weird hair color ' _You thought.Then the other boy caught your eye it was a blonde head.

"Flame this is Sakura and Retard."He said with a slight smirk.

"Hey Sauske!"He yelled probably anoyed.

"My name is Uzumaki,Naruto and Im going to be Hokage someday belive it!"He said while pointing at himself, with a foxy grin.

"Why do you have whiskers?"You said suddenly behind Naruto, pulling on the wisker like hairs on his face.

"Ow!Hey!"He yelled as he punched twords you but you easely doged and kicked him in the face,he fell down with those anime spirals in his eyes, you giggled at this then did a back flip and then landed on a tree branch right above Sauske.

"Um, Flare? whats your last name?"she saidtring to find where you landed.

(the tree branch was high up so it was hard to see from the ground.)

"UCHIHA!"You yelled so she and Naruto could hear.

"I THOUGHT ALL THE UCHIHAS WHERE DEAD!!!!!" He yelled suddenly geting up from the ground and pointed up where your voice was coming from."Well exept for Sauske and his brother." Naruto said now with his hand rubing his chin,while he was thinking.

"It must be to be chased by all the boys,huh." Sakura said as she looked up at the tree branches.

"Actually they all hated me every last one of them,every one in my village hated me.They were scared of me for some reason." you said now siting on the ground, laying your head on a trunk of a tree.

"If I was you I would punch every one and say get a grip." Sakura said pointing her nosie up,eyes closed and arms folded.

"Um I dont think that would help at all,Sakura.I think they would still be scared." You said looking at the pink haired girl.

"because you have a moster in side of you." Sauske said softly.

"Ya but I still dont belive it." You said looking up.Now by Sauske.

"Hm your kinda like Gaara,in a way."Naruto said.

"Your actually right Naruto.I think you should meet him Flare." Saukura said surprisingly.

"Who is Gaara?"You asked curiosly.

"Hes one of our old friends.But he lives in a difrent vilage."Sakura said to you.

"Can I go meet him?"You said reasuring that it would be ok.Sakura noded her head.

"Sure but he has a very...mean atitude,and dosent talk very much."She said sadly.

"But hes my friend,now.Heh.Im gona go sit down."Naruto said then he sat on the ground right in front of me.

"Hey dork why dont you battle Flame."Sauske said more of an order than a question.

"No way.What the!"Naruto said before landing flat on his face with Sauskes foot on his head.

"Sakura would you do the honers?"Sauske said with Naruyto still under his foot.

"Of corse Sauske-kun!"Sakura said exitedly the she dragged Naruto a little ways from you,Naruto was now unconciose.

"Um,what are you planing to do,Sauske?"You asked him who was siting on a tree a couple feet away from you on the side.

"Your ging to fight Naruto."Sauske said looking at Sakura getting ready to throw Naruto.

"Oh no,Sakura dont thr-"you yelled but got cut off by Sauske.

"NOW!"Sauske yelled at Sakura to throw Naruto.

"Fore!"Sakura said as she threw him in your direction.

"Aw sht hes going to fast!"you said to your self.Then you felt two shots of pain in your back.Five seconds later.two bulges from your shirt started to form.Naruto was half way over to you.

"Sauske-kun! whats happening to flame?"Sakura said a bit worriedly.But sauske ingnored the question and just kept stairing at you.

_'Whats this...felling...in my back...!' _All of a sudden you skreemed.At the same time you grew back wings that looked as thouse of a dragon.Naruto was almost to were you were and you wouldnt be able to doge it.

_Fly flame,hurry! _You heard someone yell.You closed you reyes waiting for the blonde haired kid to thrash in to you.Then you felt that you were floting up but it was painful because you were going so fast.

BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!BANG!!!SMASH!!!!

**author: i dont know if you would call it a cliff hanger but it sounds like one to me!**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for no updating in soooo long I just kept on getting side tracked

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

You heard then a loud yell coming from Naruto. 

You opened your eyes to see that you were in the sky. Sauske was smirking at you and Sakura was wide eyed staring at you.

"Holy fuck looky at how high I am, wee!!!!" you yelled while doing tricks like spinning and diving down then up suddenly. Then you did a back flip, and you saw your wings, they...were on fire.

"Wait on fire...omg my wings are on fire!!!AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" You screamed then flew in circles Tring to put them out.

"Flame your wings are made out of fire its not going to hurt you...but it will hurt us." Sauske said loud enough so you could hear. Then fear grew in to excitement.

"Ohh...oooo hey people looky fire balls!" you said suddenly when a poof of fire appeared in your hands. You grew even more excited with this power you had. Then you pointed your hand at sauske and Sakura so they could see. But the fire ball shot off your hand and it was heading forwards them.

"Sauske,Sakura!" Then you held out your hand again the fire ball stopped a foot from sauskes face, and bounced back to you.

"Sigh that was close." You said slouching.

"Yea but now its coming at you." Sakura yelled.

"It wa?Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh what do I do!What do I do!What do I do!Ahhh-" You said fastly but then stopped when it hit you.

"Hee heh,It doesn't hurt.Actually I think I absorbed it." You said as you looked at your body to make sure there was no marks where the fire ball hit you.

"Oh well Im coming down!" You said before you swooped down to where sauske and sakura were.

"you baka that almost killed me!!!!" Sauske yelled you were now hovering over the ground.

"Im tired I think Ill go home." You said completely ignoring Sauskes babbling on about how you almost killed him.Then you flew off.

Garras POV

"Damn it Timari why do we always have to go to Konoha to go shopping?" I demanded a answer because it was starting to get annoying.

"Cause this place has better shops then Suna,plus I like visiting Shikamaru." she said as she went into yet another shop.

"I thought you liked Konoha little bro." Konkoru said as he walked up to me.

"Not enough that we can go here every week!" you angerly said to konkoru.

"Then go over to the field you usually go to,then." Konkoru said now going into a lumber shop.

"That's what I was planing in the first place,come and get me when both of you are done."I said before I disappeared in a wirl of sand

your POV

"Stupid sauske," You said to your self,you were now in a huge field that was filled with wild flowers and soft green grass.Acopple feet away was a lake and a waterfall.You were standing up in the field looking at the beautiful scene before you.You pushed sauske to the back of your mind and tried to forget about him.

"Sigh okay now for these wilngs,ummm...maybe if I cosentrait hard enough they will disappear..."you closed your eyes and only thought about making your wings disappear. You opened your eyes and saw fire surround you then it merged in to a fire ball and disappeared into you.

"Yay there not there anymore."you said excitingly.

"but there are two scares on my back,and holes in my shirt."you added disapprovingly.

Garras POV

I was in the woods and about to go in the field when I saw a girl standing in the field Tring to look at her back it had two scares that went down her back and stopped five inches away from her waist. and the back of her shirt was all burnt. I felt a urge to go to he but I stayed in the branch were I hid.She then disappeared.You got out of the tree you were hiding in.

"who was she?" He said out loud.He sat in the very place the girl stood once that spot was the only patch of grass that felt warm for some reason.But gaara ignored that fact and just thought about that girl.

Your POV

"'I feel someone watching me,I hope they didn't see the fire,I have to run away from here.' You thought to your self then you disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the training grounds.

'I hope I lost that person that was spying on me.well It could have been the sauske I would have run even faster heh,I wonder if hes looking desperately for me,well serves him right for making sakura throw naruto at me sigh now I have to concentrate on where the fuck am I.'

"Oooo this is the bug Cortney told me that they were extinct I cant remember the name though but I do remember that they suck the chakra out of there enemy,plus there is supposed to be humans that are like a living nest.The person is supposed to look,talk,and act like any normal human would its just the person has bugs living inside him and in return he can use the bugs at his will." you explained out loud as the bug perched on top of your finger.you giggled to your self for a moment.

"you look so cute,and its not every day I get to see a extinct insect in the past.nor not every day I get to go in to the past because of some prophase against my own will." you sighed then sat down on a patch of grass with the little bug still on your finger.

"I see you've found my little friend." Some one said behind you.

"are you its owner?" You said as you turned around to meet a guy with big round glasses,spiked hair that is I think black,a jacket that has a collar that comes up to his nose,pants that are dark brown,and then he has a ninja head band only his doesn't have the same symbol as mine does.

"actually yes I am, my name is Shino Aburame, what's yours?" the boy said as the bug went over to shino.

"Flame Uchiha,nice to meet you Mr. Aburame." I said as I bowed for a second.

"umm just call me Shino." he said turning his head away.

'Hee I made little shino embaresed,yay!Im so happy for my self!' you thought happily.then Shino stepped away from me.

"hmm...why did you step away from me?" I asked confused to why he just did that.

"Your eyes,I only know two other people that have those eyes,and you could be Itachi in disguise." He was fully prepared for any surprise attack.

"what no one told you about me? I just came here from the another village in this continent and because of a stupid will from my parents I have to stick with Sauske at all times, and then he would explain some things to me but he has not talked to me at all, but I decided to run away from him for awhile because I was getting bored, and now you see me here lost in the training grounds." you explained as you got up and dusted yourself off.

"there you are,its hard to track you down." Sauske said as he jumped up behind you and put a kuni to your neck.

"damn howd you find me!You meany." I said in defeat.

"Now either come home with me willingly and I wont bother to lock your door and windows,if you struggle then you will be knocked unconscious and will stay in your room until we get to go Suna." sauske said soft enough so I could only hear it.I could tell that he was pissed that I ran away.

"The first one please,Im sorry that I ran away Sauske." I said with a fake smile and anime sweat drop.He then grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry Shino you'll have to talk with Flame later she has to go home now." Sauske explained to Shino who was now taking his leave.

'Now lets see how to run away again.I could go down trip him and make a run for it, lets try that out.'

"You know now that I look at the back of your hair it kinda looks like a ducks butt." you said now just noticing it.

"Now that I notice your it kinda looks like gaaras hair,are you sure your not a guy." He said sarcastically.

"no of corse Im not,but are you." you said with a smirk on your face.

"Stop fucking with me.look its getting late follow me." Sauske said as he let go of your hand.

'Nows my chance!' you thought then you dropped down did a low kick and tripped him.He landed on his back and you thought it knocked some air out of him.

"Sorry but I have to go." You said with a smirk on your face.then you ran like no tomorrow. you heard him yell your name in the distance but you did not stop.you thought you were out of that caged place called Konoha,and you were happy.you ran for a couple miles,you kept on changing you direction like north, north east,west,north west, and east.You never went in any other direction then those 5 directions because if you went south or something like that you would most likely end up back in Konoha.

You set up a fire and sat around it tring to warm your self up.then you heard foot steps in the distance going at a fast pace forwards you.You had no choice,some how your wings grew out of your back awhile ago and you didn't want anybody to see you in this state.So you ran you didn't want to fly yet until you got to a clearing,well now the person was right behind you gaining on you every second that passed by.

'I see a clearing,maybe I can lose the person here.' You thought,now you were in the clearing taking flight like a jet you flew into the clouds so your little follower would lose track of you.

Garras POV

"Where the fuck did she go?" I said under my breath,I looked around the open field.

"Heh."I heard her giggle but it was coming from above me,up in the sky.

"Who are you?" I yelled,as I searched with my eyes.

"Are you going to bring me back to Konoha?If you are then go back and tell Sauske that Im going to another village to meet a boy,that he was talking about,umm his name was Gaara,I think." The girl said I saw a glimpse of her face behind the clouds.What really surprised me is that she actually wanted to meet,me?! I made sure I didn't show it on my face though.

"Hn...Im Gaara." I said in a boring tone.

"Your Gaara?!Its nice to finally meet you I wish I was on the ground right now so can you like turn around for 5 minutes." The girl asked.

"Hn..." I turned around but I activated my third eye and hid it so she wouldn't see it and why would she want me to turn around.She waited a couple of minutes before she went to the ground.

'What the bleep.Who the fuck is this girl?!' I thought as I fought to keep my face from taking any emotion in.

"Uhh why wont they go away?!" The girl whispered loudly, troubled about how her wings wont go away.

"sigh ok you can turn around,its no use to hide these." The girl said as she gave up Tring to hide her wings.I deactivated my third eye and turned around to see her sitting on the ground with wings that looked like fire.

"Who are you?What are you?and why do you want to meet me?" I said as sand was circling my feet now.

"Names Flare Uchiha?Im a person and supposabley I have a demon living inside of me.Why do I want to meet you?Because Sauske Sakura and Naruto said Im just like you." I said with no emotion in my tone of voice.

"How would you be anything like me!Youve never been through the hell I went through."He said coldly as he held his head low so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh ya?Im a cold blooded murderer and I have absolutely no family,no friends,hated by all the people.I don't even know if I was a only child!I don't know a lot of things about my past.So now, do you think I have it better than you?!" The girl shouted.But strange he was still trying to hide her emotions.

"Hn...I bet you just are exadurating I am a cold bloded killer every one hates me or is scared of me,my own father hates me and tried many attempts to kill me.I have two siblings that are scared of me,oh and the people of my village throws things at me!" I tried not to shout in fear that I might show emotion.

"At least you have some family,even if they hate you or fear you,your lucky.hn...I don't even know what mine look like." The girl said sadly, it was starting to rain, so I didn't know if she was tearing or not.But she put on a fake smile anyways.

"Well never mind um sorry but I have to go."The girl said as we heard some thing get closer,I looked at where the noise was coming from trying to not put curiosity on my face.Then when I looked back to where that girl was standing she was gone.

"What the?" I said as I looked around for any signs of where she might have ran off too,but no luck.Then after I gave up looking for any signs that she might have went to I went back to the hotel that we where staying at.

Sauskes POV

'Dammit where is she! I just saw her here a minute ago!' sauske said in his head as he tried to pick up a trail.

""Found it!" Then he sped off back into the forest.

* * *

Thanks you peoplez for the nice comments.And sorry for any spelling errors Im not the best in english,heh heh.well Ill try to update more often and review pwity pwease,it makes me more motivated and mayby Ill actually not be lazy and check for spelling errors and grammer errors.Welp gotta go its about one in the morning and I have to babysit at seven TT.Bye! 


End file.
